Come Forth, Divine Dragon! And Grant My Wish, Peas and Carrots!
is the forty-first episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on May 1, 2016. Its original American airdate was November 18, 2017. Summary Zeno announces that he had showed up in order to tell off Beerus and Champa about holding a Tournament but admits that he had fun watching the matches and that he will organize a martial arts tournament for all twelve universes some time in the fiture. Goku disrespectfully approaches and talks to Zeno, much to Zeno's amusement and everyone else's discomfort and shakes his hand. Afterwards, Zeno leaves. Suffering from defeat, Champa scolds his team for losing and orders them to train for the upcoming tournament. Champa and his team leave shortly afterwards with Goku asking Hit if he'd be prepared to have a rematch with him in a few days time though Hit does not give an answer. Beerus asks the Earthlings to find the final Super Dragon Ball and Android 18 notices that all in fact all seven of the Super Dragon Balls are clumped together on the radar and Monaka deduces that the planet they have been fighting on is actually the seventh Super Dragon Ball itself. Beerus, Goku, and the others head into the Cube to see for themselves and sure enough the Nameless Planet is shown to be the required final Super Dragon Ball needed. Once they are there, Whis summons Super Shenron, which is a more powerful version of Shenron whose sheer size dwarves that of the surrounding planets and galaxies. Unknown to anyone else, Beerus secretly wishes to have Universe 6's Earth and it's inhabitants to be restored back to normal. When Bulma asks what Beerus' wished for, he lies by telling them he asked for a more comfortable bed for him to sleep him much to her annoyance that they enter through such an ordeal over something so trivial. Meanwhile in another part of Space, Vados informs Champa of what Beerus wished for which causes a mixed reaction out of him. Whis leaves Beerus and Monaka on Beerus' Planet and departs for Earth. Monaka is revealed to be an ordinary mail deliveryman. Beerus rewards Monaka with money for his help motivating Goku and Vegeta. Goku, Vegeta, and the others from Earth, return home, much to Goku's delight. Major Events * Appearances Characters Locations *Nameless Planet *Universe 7 **Beerus' Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Super Dragon Ball *Super Dragon Radar *Cube Differences from the manga *In the manga, Goku shakes Hit's hand as they part ways. In the manga, he does not but instead asks if Hit will fight him again in a few days though Hit doesn't answer. *In the manga, much of Super Shenrons's summoning and the wish were very quickly glossed over in just a couple pages. In the anime, it was much more fleshed out. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 41 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 41 (BDS) pt-br:Saia, Dragão dos Deuses, e realize meu desejo! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super